Lost Vows
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x2. Menção de 3x1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Aninha SaganoKai. Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Em meio a ferocidade de uma guerra, Trowa confessa seus pecados.
1. Lost Vows - Sinopse

_**Lost Vows, **_por Trixie - fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LOST VOWS **

_**Votos Rompidos, por Trixie **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Aninha_SaganoKai & Revisão: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"Trowa confessa seus pecados."

_**Trixie.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

AEEEEEEEE, pessoal! Boa noite a todas e todos \o/\o/

Bem vindos ao nosso quarto dia de **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON**!

Hoje trago uma surpresa – a tradutora da fic em questão não é a fofa Illy-chan que vos fala, mas uma grande amiga minha, e tão fã de Gundam Wing e Trowa & Duo quanto eu: a Aninha_SaganoKai o/

A Aninha era uma das tradutoras do XYZYaoi – site em que eu coordenava a Equipe de Tradução e que foi desativado há alguns anos atrás. Quando vim para o FFNet, ela também veio fazer parte do Illy-chan Grupo GW de Traducoes, onde lançou algumas fanfics traduzidas.

A fanfic de hoje foi traduzida por ela, revisada por mim e lançada na época – e é com enorme orgulho, que anuncio que Lost Vows é a quarta fanfic participante da SEMANA TROWA BARTON *.*

A Trixie escreve tão phodasticamente, que eu AMO TUDO em Lost Vows! É uma das MELHORES fanfics já escritas com o casal Trowa & Duo e logo vocês irão conferir o porquê ^~ Lost Vows perde, claro, para a MAGNÍFICA Rattlesnakes, da própria Trixie e que em breve vocês poderão ler aqui, hohohoho

Agora, deixo vocês com a opinião da Aninha_SaganoKai sobre a fanfic o/

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olá a todos, sou a Aninha_SaganoKai *.*

E eis-me aqui, depois de tantos anos, com o relançamento de uma tradução para os fãs de Gundam Wing \o/ Só a Illy mesmo XD

Bem, fiquei SUPER FELIZ em ver que a Illy escolheu a Lost Vows para fazer parte da SEMANA TROWA, por duas coisas:

1 – O casal Trowa&Duo, apesar de fazer referência ao Heero, também ^~

2 – Mostrar os dois personagens em caracterizações muito diferentes do usual por muitas autoras, o que é uma MARAVILHA! *_*

Ter o Duo como um padre (OK – QUASE padre, vá lá) mantendo um relacionamento escondido com Trowa, que continua como um combatente terrorista contra a OZ, foram os fatos que encantaram a mim e a Illy, em Lost Vows, da Trixie – isso e o modo como ambos interagem entre si.

Suas conversas, gestos e sentimentos estão fielmente retratados como sendo masculinos, fortes, em nada lembrando fics deploráveis que existem aos montes por aí nas quais um dos personagens SEMPRE vira uma menininha pura e virginal do início do século passado. *Aninha se arrepia inteira *

O clima da fanfic, apesar de tudo, é um de uma angústia com uma grande melancolia, como se a situação em que ambos se encontram não pudesse ser mudada, ou no momento esteja acima de suas forças...

E é exatamente isto que a Illy e a Aryam querem mostrar com a Semana Trowa ao postarem fanfics que tragam o moreno de olhos verdes como personagem principal: o quanto o personagem pode surpreender os fãs \o/

É uma das melhores one-shots da Trixie, na minha opinião. ^~ ( O que também não é de estranhar, afinal, a Trixie é a autora da – como diria a Illy, da fic ARRASA QUARTEIRÃO: Rattlesnakes!)

Desejo, então, a todas que se deliciem com o Trowa apresentado nesta fic!

Até logo, meninas!

_**Aninha_SaganoKai &**__** Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Lost Vows - Cap único

**_LOST VOWS, _por Trixie – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**.  
**

**Autora:** Trixie.

**Tradutora:** Aninha_SaganoKai.

**Revisora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Guerra.

**Casal:** 3x2; leve referência a 1x3x2.

**Censura: **período de guerra, angústia, melancolia, universo alternativo.

**Avisos:** Lemon, catolicismo.

**Retratações:** outras pessoas, e não nós, são os verdadeiros donos do anime de Gundam Wing, e ganham muito dinheiro com eles. Porcaria. -_-*.

.

**Nota da Autora: **fanfic presente para **Caroline, **em seu aniversário! Yes! Eu sei que você prefere Heero&Duo, minha querida, mas acho que tenho escrevido muito com eles ultimamente e o Trowa está aqui na minha frente, me encarando. * esconde-se do moreno *.

**Nota da Revisora: **a **Caroline** a que a Trixie aqui se refere, é a mesma Caroline, autora das maravilhosas lemons **"The Chair", "High Calibre Performance"** entre outras, que a Aninha_SaganoKai traduziu na época do site XYZYaoi.

.

* * *

.

**LOST VOWS**

_**Votos Rompidos**_

**Por Trixie**

**Tradução: Aninha_SaganoKai & Revisão: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

* * *

.

Ele permaneceu nas sombras, nada mais que uma de fração de escuridão misturada à luz. No pátio da igreja, dúzias de criancinhas rosadas corriam por ali, rindo, cantando, gritando e brincando. No centro, girando nos braços uma menininha com cabelos ruivos e encaracolados, estava a maior criança de todas: Padre Maxwell, a longa trança de cabelos castanhos girando atrás dele.

Trowa mordiscou a unha do polegar sujo de sangue e ficou olhando o jovem seminarista entre os órfãos, onde sempre estivera. Sua pele estava vermelha como se tivesse sido esfregada no banho; o cabelo longo, preso, brilhava sob a luz do sol e não havia no mundo nada mais brilhante ou maior do que o seu sorriso. Duo era uma quimera – bem menos inocente do que Trowa, porém até mesmo ele também tinha direito àqueles cintilantes momentos de paz e descanso.

_**Não queria perturbá-lo.**_

Uma freira baixinha e atarracada veio buscar as crianças para as aulas da tarde. Elas resmungaram e reclamaram e tentaram negociar ficar por mais tempo, mas a freira estava irredutível, assim, o defensor delas nada pôde fazer além de suspirar e dizer:

— Todas as coisas boas acabam. — E sentou-se em um banco de pedra, enquanto acenava-lhes um adeus.

Ele ajeitou-se no banco, o queixo na palma das mãos, vendo os pequenos duendezinhos voltarem para a sala de aula.

— Você é uma má influência para eles. — Trowa então falou às suas costas, cada palavra em um tom de voz baixa, para segurança de ambos, porém de forma audível.

Duo não se voltou para olhá-lo, mas escarneceu:

— O que posso dizer? Eu sou um anjo, você sabe.

O Anjo da Morte, provavelmente. Um Anjo Caído, com toda certeza. Trowa enfim deu um passo para fora das sombras.

— Eu preciso de um favor seu – outra vez.

Dando-lhe uma olhada de lado, Duo sorriu, parecendo bonito com o queixo nas mãos, os olhos violetas agora fixos em Trowa, a cruz ao redor do pescoço brilhando sob luz do sol.

— Porque será que não me surpreendo? Venha, vamos entrar antes que alguém nos veja.

Eles já haviam feito aquilo antes, tantas vezes, que nem conversavam mais sobre o assunto. Uma vez dentro do seu pequeno chalé, Duo começou a preparar um banho e depois um fogo, enquanto Trowa se despia. O moreno vestido de hábito negro queimou as roupas rasgadas e imundas do outro, enquanto, dentro da banheira, Trowa esfregava-se energicamente para retirar o sangue e a sujeira de seu corpo.

— Precisa de armas? Munição? — Perguntou Duo casualmente, como se oferecer tal coisa fosse parte de suas tarefas como sacerdote.

Trowa sacudiu a água com as mãos.

— Não. Estou bem abastecido.

— Vai voltar logo para os rebeldes? — O outro quis saber.

— Não de imediato. — Respondeu o terrorista.

— Precisando de um lugar para passar a noite?

— Nunca recuse uma cama quente. — Replicou o moreno que se banhava, travesso.

Duo olhou-o por sobre os ombros e sorriu para ele, cínico. Trowa recostou-se na banheira, esperando.

— Não lembro de eu estar _lhe oferecendo_ _uma_. — brincou Duo.

— Você me deixaria lá fora, no frio? — Perguntou Trowa, fingindo um delicado beicinho.

Duo riu.

— Certo... Creio que você já sabe onde tudo fica guardado, por aqui. Eu tenho que ir para as preces da tarde. Mantenha-se escondido.

Trowa bateu continência e viu Duo sair.

Ele continuou na banheira até a água esfriar e depois ergueu-se e ficou de pé ao lado da mesma, esperando o ar secá-lo. Encarava o piso do chão e o modo como a luz refletia o brilho translúcido das gotas d'água. Não se incomodou em vestir-se uma vez que as roupas de Duo ficavam muito pequenas para ele, assim, deitou-se, completamente nu, em sua cama.

.

* * *

.

Já era noite quando Duo retornou. Não trazia luz alguma consigo – não que quisesse passar despercebido, mas porque não precisava de uma. Conhecia o caminho e o lugar como a palma da mão.

Acordando com o levíssimo barulho de sua chegada, Trowa viu que Duo encontrava-se parado frente a uma janela, mas que não estava olhando para ele. Deu um sorriso felino e rolou sobre si mesmo, ficando deitado de costas, no colchão.

— Perdoe-me padre, pois eu pequei. Faz seis meses desde minha última confissão.

— Seis meses... — Duo murmurou, intrigado. — Não me parece tanto tempo assim.

Trowa parou de sorrir e pôs uma mão sobre o estômago, sério:

— Eu matei dez homens, quatro mulheres, duas crianças e uma vaca.

— Nada disso é pecado. — Respondeu Duo, cansado, ainda sem olhar para ele.

— Mesmo? — Trowa franziu o cenho. — Eu podia jurar que li alguma coisa naquele seu livro que dizia que é _**errado**_ matar.

Duo suspirou.

— Você não pode cometer um pecado a menos que tenha consciência de que o que está fazendo **é** errado. Você acha que é?

— Não. — Replicou Trowa confiante. — Eu não acho.

— Então...

Trowa sorriu ligeiramente, um brilho mínimo nos olhos verdes, agora tristes.

— Eu corrompi um sacerdote há seis meses atrás. Três vezes, se me lembro corretamente.

— Um _**diácono**_**,** tecnicamente. E foram **quatro** vezes, se contar atrás da fonte. — Esclareceu Duo, em voz baixa.

Trowa revirou os olhos.

— Eu... falei com Heero sobre o que aconteceu.

Duo deu de ombros.

— E isso é pecado? Até agora não me disse nada do que se arrependa.

Através do brilho do luar da janela, Trowa observou as costas rígidas de Duo, o modo como o seu corpo parecia tremer. Levantando-se, os pés nús sobre o chão frio, caminhou até ele, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura do outro homem, acariciando com os lábios a pele macia abaixo de sua orelha.

— Eu estou vivo. _**Ainda**_**.**

Duo girou o corpo dentro do abraço e pôs seus braços ao redor do moreno mais alto.

— Apenas... e _**exclusivamente**_ por isto, você está perdoado.

Aquela paixão entre eles... já não conseguiam lembrar quando ou como havia começado. Trowa abriu a batina que confinava o peito de Duo, empurrando para longe as camadas de tecido da roupa; finalmente, com desespero, alcançou a pele do homem de cabelos longos.

Já tinha visto Duo em batalha, já tinha visto Duo competindo nos treinamentos, perseguindo com vigor a vitória. Mas às vezes Duo podia ser muito submisso na cama, como se ao agir como passivo pagasse uma penitência e assim pudesse perdoar a si mesmo por seus pecados – era como se fosse algo alheio à sua pessoa, como se ele não tivesse bem controle destes sentimentos. Trowa não tentava entender, apenas aceitava: o corpo de Duo era lindo, forte, firme, musculoso, tal qual o seu próprio; os gemidos e gritos ásperos do outro soavam como música e o modo como o olhos violetas dele olhavam para si, quando embaçados de prazer, era quase demais para suportar.

Sôfrego, soltou-lhe os cabelos da trança, passou os dedos pelas mechas compridas. Levou os cabelos de Duo aos lábios e abençoou-os com um beijo.

— Dê-me uma penitência, Padre.

Duo fechou os olhos e erguendo um braço, encobriu o rosto.

— Eu não posso te absolver até absolver a mim mesmo.

— Então venha pecar comigo, padre. — Sussurrou Trowa, próximo aos lábios do quase sacerdote. — Venha comigo. Somos apenas humanos, apesar de tudo. Nós nascemos imperfeitos.

Duo abraçou-o à altura do peito, desta vez, apoiando-se nele sem forças, rendendo-se.

— Nós nascemos para o que acontece conosco...

Trowa cobriu a boca de Duo com a sua. Ele podia tolerar sua própria visão cínica e árida das coisas – a maior parte do tempo. Mas ele necessitava de Duo para que sua vida tivesse mais brilho, como o pôr-do-sol que persegue o crepúsculo.

.

* * *

.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu aquela noite e, quando o amanhecer chegou, Duo suspirou e saiu dos braços de Trowa, cansado, e vestiu-se devagar, para mais uma manhã de serviços.

Trowa assistia a tudo ainda debaixo das cobertas. Duo pousou um beijo na testa do moreno.

— Trarei suas roupas daqui a uma hora, portanto descanse. Você precisa repor suas energias para lutar novamente contra os bastardos da OZ.

Embora pudesse ver o quão cansado o outro estava, quando Duo sorria e piscava pra ele daquele jeito, para Trowa parecia que, um dia, ambos poderiam viver juntos... e em paz.

.

* * *

Fim o/

**Nota da Autora:** E mais uma vez, eu escrevi uma fic de angústia numa fic de aniversário. * gotinha * Desculpe, Caroline-san ^^

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Lost Vows** **(Trixie)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Glow (Kracken)

In Your Eyes (Trixie)

Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - já postada)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postada)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – já postada)**

Jornada (Aryam)

He Promissed (CJMarie)

Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Nightmares (Merula)

Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
